If you ever need a Tip
by lilmisscherryontop
Summary: Gratuity "Tip" Tucci is now 16 years old and having the time of her life with her mom and Oh. When Oh shows her new Boov technology that allows them to travel throughout different universes, he accidentally sends her to the Justice League's world, so she freaks out. Not to mention having new powers. But maybe a few young heros will ease her mind and heart...
1. The Boov Machine

If you ever need a Tip

Chapter 1: The Boov Machine

"Tip! Tip! Tip!" a little purple alien with swirls on his head, was calling for his friend. This creature is Oh, a Boov alien. Or more accurately, the Boov that saved his species and also the new Gorg generation; though he doesn't like to brag about it.

Gratuity Tucci aka Tip, a teenager with glowing brown skin and a curly afro now down to her shoulders, was silently petting her cat named Pig while playing a game on her phone.

"TIP!" She heard her best Boov friend holler her name. She smiled, and picked Pig up in her arms who was asleep.

"Hey Oh. What's up? Why are you running around like a chicken with it's head cut off?" she joked.

Oh suddenly stopped, processing what his friend had asked him. "What is a 'chicken'? Is it born with two heads to still properly function without one?"

Tip giggled "No silly. Its just an expression. Anyway, why were you calling me?"

The little alien grinned, remembering exactly why he needed her. "Remember how I told you about Gorg super chip?" she nodded.

"Well, Gorg has given us many more in show of gratitude! Let us go! I will show what Boov has made!"

Oh excited grabbed Gratuity's small hand, and tried to run with her out of her apartment. Before they both left completely out the doorway, Tip shouted for her mom.

"Mom! Oh and I are going to see something. Be back soon!"

Oh, was still bursting with excitement, nearly dragged his friend into the hallway towards the elevator. Pig stirred in his sleep.

HOME/YJ/HOME/YJ

"Um... I don't mean to burst your bubble Oh, but I don't understand what this is."

Tip scrunched her face in confusion. She tried seeing it from another angle by turning her head to the left, but it didn't help much. Oh smiled in her direction.

"This is the Boov Universal Box." he held out a black box that fit perfectly in Tip's hands. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. She flipped in around, seeing all sides of it. It had cube-ish neon green lines all over it and a steel-looking lock in the front. Tip scrunched her face again.

"Why is it locked?"

Oh glanced away sheepishly.

"Apparently, the Boov Universal Box is completed, but the lock is to prevent other beings from using the box. They will not tell me how to activate it, in fear I may cause another accident with a different race; and that they will not be as forgiving as Gorg."

Gratuity nodded her head in understanding and put Pig on top of her head, who was of course, still asleep.

"Well," she began, continuously tossing the advanced alien technology in her hand.

"If it makes you feel any better Oh, the box is pretty and I'm sure it will work great... If we get to see it in action."

On her final toss, the box suddenly paused in mid-air. Tip and Oh froze wide-eyed, staring at the box. Something was wrong, if that wasn't obvious enough. It spun and shook, even bounced off the walls a couple of times. Oh panicked.

"Tip! We must do the running away now! We do not know if the Boov Universal Box is stable! It could destroy all of Earth! We must call Boov Central Command Center and warn them!"

The girl rolled her eyes "Oh, you're being dramatic. We can try to fix it now, and we'll tell everyone later." she walked to the box, ducking in times when it was speeding towards her. Oh groaned.

"It is always with you humans and running towards the danger! I will get more Boov and my mom!"

Tip, not necessarily paying attention to what her friend said, was attempting to catch the alien box; but she was careful enough not to drop Pig or make him fall off. The box rushed towards her another time, and she caught it in her arms. The tech finally stopped moving around and became still.

Gratuity sighed in relief. It was over. Who knows what her mom would do if she found out she messed with the Boovs' stuff... again.

Tip felt as if she jinxed herself, because out of nowhere, the box's lines glowed a bright blue. She saw the light engulf her entire body before she could curse.

"Oh shi-!"

Sorry that this chapter wasn't that exciting or written well, but i promise it will get better!

Next chapter will be posted 06/12/16


	2. In Another World

If you ever need a Tip

Chapter 2: In another world

To say that Tip was confused and scared was an understatement. She was... Well... Befuddled and terrified. Waking up in a dark place you weren't in before, and not having a single idea on how to get back home, is horrifying. So you can only imagine how Tip felt in this certain situation.

Looking around, all she saw was buildings. Tall, dark, irrelevant yet unsettling, buildings. Was it the first time she's been alone? Of course not. But was it the first time she didn't have anyone, not even Pig the Cat with her? Abso-freaking-lutely! No Pig. No Oh. And no Mom...

But Gratuity straightened her back and lifted her chin anyway, walking with the confidence to rule the world. The way her Mom taught her when she was bullied because of her accent. Doing this didn't necessarily clear her fear, but it did help her cope with the fact that she didn't know what she was doing.

So Tip walked in the direction she thought would be the best route. Mind the fact that it was the early afternoon when she was with Oh. Although now (wherever she was), it's night and near pitch black; so this was obviously no easy feat.

 _Should I find someone to ask where I am? If I did, would they just think I was crazy? Maybe I should fake amnesia. But I'm pretty sure no one knows who I am anyway, so would it necessary?_

As Tip carefully thought about what her first move in a new place would be, she bumped into someone. It was pretty expected since she wasn't looking where she was going (or didn't even know where she was going at all), but what about the other person. Hopefully, they don't think they can just bump into her and not give any sort of recognition or apology for possibly hurting her.

Tip looked up at the person, "I'm sorry sir." responding the way her Mom always told her to address an adult. The man stared at the short, curly haired girl for a few moments before walking away and carrying on with his business.

Tip frowned "Okay... Rude..." then went back to walking down the dark pavement.

From what else Tip observed about the city she was in besides it being dark, was that there were quite a few people around. Infact, you could say the city was bustling. Out of all these people, not a single person seen her "magically" appear on the middle of the sidewalk? _What kind of town is this?_

Tip went further down the sidewalk, eventually coming to a busy road with several other paths that she could take. She tapped her pointer finger on her chin. _Hmm... Decisions, decisions. Maybe..._ She quickly did 'Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Moe' with the walkways. _This one?_ She thought.

Let me tell you, if you've never traveled your own with no map or anything, it's not the easiest thing in the world. Especially if nearly any path you chose was dark as hell.

But as the heroine of our story, Tip pushed on by walking in the direction she pointed in. Upon walking for a while longer, she had seen a cute and retro diner with neon light signs and very minimal parking space. The diner was very small, not too hard to miss completely. That intrigued and excited her, hoping that someone could give her insight on where in the heck she was.

She pushed open the squeaky, old pink doors with faded pink paint. The entire place smelled of coffee, as was expected. Not only that, but it smelled of pancakes and a faint scent of cigarettes, which was also to be expected. But Tip was happy to find somewhere to settle for a couple of minutes, all the same.

All of her "exploring," I guess you could say, tired her out. Even if it was for just a few minutes. This was a pretty big city, bigger than she originally thought. Who knows how long it would actually take for her to find out where she was specifically. Oh only mentioned that it would take her to an alternate universe, or something.

Noticing the slightly rusting napkin dispenser not too far from her left, Tip grabbed a few to write on. _Now all I need is a pen..._ She scanned her surroundings for a moment. Hot pink dinner booths, baby pink walls, black and white checkered floors, red-headed waitress with similar pink outfit to the rest of the dinner. Bingo.

"Excuse me! Miss!" Tip called for her while running up to the counter. The woman had heavy makeup and bright red lipstick, but looked nice all the same. The woman smiled at the girl, blowing a rather large gum bubble, and popping it loudly. "Hello Suga'! What can I do ya for?" she started wiping off the counter.

The girl smiled back at her "Hi," she took a quick glance down at the waitress's name tag "...Beatrice. Can I please have a glazed donut and a glass of water? Also, may I please have a pen to write with?"

The woman nodded her head, understanding the young adult's order. "But it's almost 11:00 pm Honey! Don't ya want a burger, or something more fillin' than a donut and water? I can get a menu if you'd like?" Beatrice asked out of concern. It was extremely rare for someone as young as this girl to come in here so late. And even if one did, they had their friends or parents with them. She didn't want Tip to go hungry, or to leave the dinner and be walking the streets unintended.

Tip blushed at the looked the waitress was giving her. It was the same look her mother, Lucy, would give to her whenever Tip didn't feel like having breakfast; which wasn't often. Gratuity shook her head "No, that's alright ma'am. I think I only have enough for that. I might have to be on my way, anyways. But thank you for the offer."

Tip hoped that the same money worked in this universe. She would be completely broke if it didn't. She only had about $4.37, spare change she found in her hoodie from buying snacks with Oh for their movie night. That should be just enough to buy a little something to eat.

Beatice's eyes softened at her polite rejection "Okay Sweet Pea. Chef should be done with your order since business is running pretty slow right now."

That was definitely at understatement. There was practically no one else in the dinner but Tip, Beatrice, 'Chef', and some guy in the farthest booth in the dinner with a bottle that was covered up by a paper bag. But it looked like he literally passed out with it in his hand, since his head was face down on the table, and he wasn't moving.

While waiting for Beatrice to come back with her food, Tip sat down at the closest counter stool, examining the dinner once more. There was plenty of pictures, some in black and white; while others in very faded color. They were all framed, and had tiny plaques under them. Probably describing who was in the photo, and when and where it was taken. Overall, the dinner was very authentic and welcoming. She liked it here a lot.

Kept to her word, a few minutes later, the red-headed waitress came out from the kitchen with a white plate and a glass. But the plate didn't have a donut on it and the glass didn't have water.

The plate instead had a burger with fries and chicken strips, with a side of ketchup. The glass instead of water, had a dark brown liquid that was bubbly, which she assumed to be Coke or Pepsi.

Tip shyly looked up at Beatrice through her lashes "Um... Beatrice? I didn't-"

The woman giggled, and grinned "Oh, call me Bea, Honey."

Tip corrected herself "Bea. I don't think I order this." she fiddled with the four ones and change in her hoodie front pocket.

Bea grinned wider, placing the food in front of the customer gently. "I know. Ya said ya can't afford it. But ya dont have to worry about ya money if it's on the house."

Gratuity's jaw dropped. She couldn't accept this! "But I can't pay you back! You don't have to-!"

Bea waved her perfectly manicured hand dimissively. "Don't worry about it Suga'. Eating enough for the night is more than enough payment for me. Plus, I saw from the moment you walked up to me that you were a real good kid. Ya deserve this." she replied back, smiling.

Tip didn't know what to really say in that moment... Except "Thank you Bea. Btw, my name is Gratuity Tucci, but people call me Tip. Pleasure to meet you!" Tip held out her hand for the kind waitress to shake. She did with a wide smile.

"Beatrice Hundley. The pleasure is mine Sweet Pea."


End file.
